


Armageddon of Six Months

by RHFell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Damned Husbands, Falling In Love, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gabriel is an asshole, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Human Gabriel (Good Omens), Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Pining Gabriel, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable husbands, pining Azirphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHFell/pseuds/RHFell
Summary: Six months.That’s all it took.Six months for Azirphale’s life to go crazy and never return to normal.Six months for him to fall in love and lose the love of his life.Six months for Gabriel to ruin him.Standing in front of Crowley’s grave, it seems it is time to look back at the said six months.Who was the real winner here?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Six months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present.

_Six months._

That’s how long it took for Azirphale to find happiness and took for Gabriel to ruin it all for him.

Six months of happiness, pain, love, lost and heartbreak.

Standing over Crowley’s grave, the blonde tried his best to pinpoint where it all started to go south, but for the love of him, he couldn’t. He supposed Gabriel was always meant to be his demon. One who ruins his life.

Six months ago, he could’ve never imagined he’d end up here, flowers in shaky hands as he stared down at Crowley’s tomb.

‘ _Anthony J. Crowley. 1975-2019_ ’ it read.

And how unfair was this? This wasn’t supposed to go that way. Before he could shed a single tear, a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

“Come on, we should go. Better not linger over a grave nobody’s gonna even notice, nor really care about.” Looking over, Azirphale sighed, setting the flowers down before turning around.

“I care.” He nearly whispered.

“I know.

_Angel_.”


	2. The beginning

_The beginning._

Aziraphale was not one for parties, really. He was the silent and reserved boss. Unlike Gabriel, who loved mingling. Truly, the two were polar opposites. How they had became co-owners of a whiskey label was a mystery to all. Despite the differences, the two managed well together. Gabriel did the social part of the work, Azirphale the paperwork. It was a great dynamic, and in six months time, Azirphale would wish it could’ve stayed that way. Since suddenly, he found himself in the middle of a social gathering, alone, at a time he’d usually be cuddled up with a book and Irish cocoa already. Sighing, he twirled his drink, glancing around. No familiar faces. Great. Curse Gabriel.

“A.Z and G Feathers?” Azirphale jumped as a voice spoke from behind him, quickly turning around. About to answer, he found his words stuck in his throat. A thin, somewhat tall red headed man stood before him. The soft looking hair, dark glasses and a strong jawline got Azirphale blinking stupidly. Gathering himself, he held his hand out, best smile plastered on his face. Lord may he not have just made a fool of himself.

“Ah, yes, hello! Azirphale.” Accepting the hand, the man shook it firmly, returning the smile in a more wicked way. “Crowley. So it really is you, huh? I’d started to think you didn’t exist and Gabriel was bluffing.” Pulling his hand back, Azirphale blinked in confusion.

“Kidding.”

“Ah, yes.” Giving an awkward chuckle, Azirphale cursed himself mentally. Must he act like a foolish boy? “Sorry, do I know you?” The man, Crowley, shook his head, gentle smile still on his lips. “Nah, not personally. But we are business associates. I’ve got a bar in Soho, you’re one of our suppliers. But I s’pose I do most business with Gabe.” Resting his hand on his hip, Crowley looked around curiously.

“Speaking of, where is the lad? Swore he said he was coming.” Hands clapped behind his back, Azirphale fought the urge to let out a tired sigh. “Urgent business. Flew to California this morning. Do wish he would have notified me earlier..” Studying the ginger’s face curiously, Azirphale couldn’t miss the slight disappointment on Crowley’s face. Ah.

“I see. Well then. Lucky for you, my partner left early. Now. They’ve got an open bar and I’ve heard drinking alone is frowned upon. Care to join me?” Grin breaking loose, Azirphale nodded. Anything if it meant he could ignore people. “Lead the way, dear boy.”

_And that’s about the last thing Azirphale remembered._

Groaning as he opened his eyes, he looked around for a moment before sitting up in a flash. This wasn’t his wallpaper. Nor his bed. Nor.. His flat..

“Mornin’.” Turning his head towards the voice, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Leaning against the door was Crowley, wearing only boxers and.. Was that Azirphale’s shirt? “Yea, Sorry. Kind of stole your shirt. Figured you don’t need it when you’re asleep.” Crowley said before Azirphale himself could say a word. Giving a nod, he relaxed.

Okay. So he had ended up at Crowley’s place. No big deal.

“It’s alright, don’t worry. Erm, how exactly did I end up here?” Arching a brow, Crowley blinked. Oh, Azirphale at last saw his eyes. They were bright green, nearly yellow. They were.. Gorgeous. “You don’t remember?” Snapping out of his thoughts, the blonde felt as if he should’ve.

He remembered drinking. A lot of drinking. Wine. Shots. And attempting to braid Crowley’s hair.

And then kissing Crowley.

He _kissed_ Crowley.

No no. No!

 _Crowley_ kissed _him_. Yes. Of course. That way.

Coughing, Crowley straightened his back.

“We had a tad too much and my place was closer. S all. Promise. Nothing happened.” Sighing with relief, Azirphale either didn’t notice or didn’t want to notice the purple marks on Crowley’s neck.

“Ah, good, good.. Say, what would you think about done breakfast? My treat. For letting me stay over.”

_And so it begun._


	3. Breakfast

Laughter echoed through the small little cafe. Any random bypassed wouldn’t have even noticed the two nearly middle aged men sitting across from each other at a tiny table, exchanging jokes and flirty comments that got them both equally pink. Really, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Nobody should give even a second look to the pair.

Except there was a pair of eyes burning into the two. If they weren’t fixated on each other, they’d surely feel the sting.

“Absolutely no way!”

“Yes way! Lad flew face first straight into the puddle!” Aziraphale laughed once more, covering his mouth with a napkin as he still attempted to finish chewing his bite of the omelette. “I still cannot believe that you’re a friend of Gabriel’s. I thought all of his friends were snakes.” He said, finally succeeding in finishing his mouthful.

“You’re not a snake.” Crowley replied with a playful grin, earning a snort from Azirphale.

“You don’t know that.” Taking a sip of his coffee, the blonde leaned back in his seat. “Say, how did you two meet again?” At that, Crowley instantly stiffened up. Aziraphale wondered if that perhaps wasn’t the right question to ask. Then again, the intent was innocent. “Ah, you know how it is. Work. And.. Stuff.”

_And stuff._ Right. Shaking his head, Azirphale hummed, wiping his mouth. “Anyway. Tell me again about that Hastur friend of yours.”

Fixing his coat as he stepped out, Gabriel took one last look at the pair, scoffing to himself. “Moron.”

It was getting cold. Aziraphale and Crowley has spent nearly the entire day together. Crowley has insisted on walking Azirphale to home, claiming it was his duty as an old fashioned man. Aziraphale couldn’t really say no, it would be rude. Besides, he found he rather enjoyed the ginger man’s company. The snarky comments about passing strangers, the constant references to classical rock bands, the smiles he flashed at children.. It was all rather lovely. He truly amused Azirphale.

Passing a funeral home, Azirphale shivered. “That shop always gives me the creeps..”

“Why, you afraid of death?” Crowley asked, looking down curiously. Another thing Azirphale found endearing. Crowley seemed to be genuinely interesting in everything Azirphale said, even if he rolled his eyes or scoffed at about half of the things.

“Not exactly, no. Just the thought of all the mourning families that visit that place.. It’s heartbreaking.” Crowley hummed, glancing at the parlour. “Everyone dies one day, angel.”

“I know. But still.” Stopping for a moment, Crowley looked back at Azirphale with a small grin. “You better buy me the prettiest tombstone once I’m gone.” Gently hitting Crowley’s arm, Azirphale gasped. “Crowley! You are not dying on me when we’ve just met!”

“Ow! Kidding, kidding! I won’t leave you anytime soon. Promise.“ Smiling, Azirphale grabbed his hand as they started walking again.

_Oh how wrong he was._

Sitting behind his desk, the only light in the room coming from his laptop screen, Gabriel tapped his finger on his chin.

“Oh Crowley, Crowley, Crowley..” Shaking his head, he dropped his hand, eyes glued to a picture of Crowley and himself, together, smiling on the bright screen. “What a fool you are.”

Exhaling through his nose, he grabbed his phone. Twelve fifteen, it read. Dialling up Crowley’s number, he leaned back, throwing his feet up on the table.

“Anthony! How about a drink at mine?”

_What a fool he was indeed. What fools the both of them were._


End file.
